


Kim Jongdae and the Magical Masseuse Mansion

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Flirting, Inappropriate Erections, Innuendo, M/M, Magic Induced Highs, Massage, Multi, Object Insertion, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Jongdae headed for a magical massage and got a little more than he bargained for when witches Baekhyun and Minseok decided to work on his body that day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 142
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Kim Jongdae and the Magical Masseuse Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> **SnowSpark Self Prompt.**
> 
> This fic was meant to be T rated... my love for sexual innuendos foiled that plan.

Jongdae didn’t really know what he had gotten himself into when he listened to Sehun’s recommendation to go for a massage. 

It wasn’t that he had been stressed, oh no. It was just that Jongdae _deserved_ some rest and relaxation, according to Sehun. 

It was when Jongdae arrived at the Magical Masseuse Mansion that he found himself in complete awe. There was something terribly magnificent about the world of witches that pulled Jongdae in every time, even if he was a little reluctant.

“You’re human, right?” The witch behind the counter asked, letting the enchanted quill fill out all of Jongdae’s details. 

“Y-yeah.” Jongdae ducked, quickly moving from being hit in the head by a flying book. He really should have known better than to listen to _Sehun_ of all people, it didn’t seem relaxing at all. 

“Did someone recommend you? They can get a discount if they did?” 

“Oh Sehun—he’s comes regularly—he’s human too.” Jongdae frowned at his own words, not really sure _why_ it mattered that he or Sehun were just mere mortals, not some wonderful-whimsical-winsome-witch. 

“Ah, my Sehunnie. He does come a lot,” the witch sighed, dreamily. “He’s here now, in the back.” 

Of course he was. Sehun was practically obsessed with one particular witch in the coven—Junmyeon. 

“He is? What’s he doing?” Jongdae wanted to lean on the counter, feeling a little lazy. There was too much clutter everywhere, too much that Jongdae could knock off, so he just shifted around uncomfortably. 

“Baekhyunnie is giving him a _special_ seeing to.” There was definitely something behind the witches words. Jongdae knew Sehun got far more than an average massage at the mansion, from all of the witches. That’s why he came so much. “But, I’m Junmyeon. _I’m_ the one Sehun probably talks about _all_ of the time, the one he comes for.” 

Junmyeon visibly preened in front of Jongdae, obviously so proud that Sehun was _his._ And it was true, Sehun never did shut up about that witch.

“He booked me an appointment with the head—head guy?” Jongdae’s words came out like an unexpected question, fumbling over his words because first time nerves were bubbling in his tummy. 

“Yes, I see it here.” Junmyeon wasn’t really looking at anything, so whatever enchanted thing he was apparently seeing, Jongdae had no clue. “Did my sweet, sexy Sehunnie tell you how this works?” 

He had. Sehun had talked Jongdae through every intimate detail, but Jongdae’s mind was firing blanks. 

Jongdae must have looked dumbfucked because Junmyeon began calmly explaining, “In this room, there are magically induced fumes to help you relax, are you okay with that?” 

Consent. That’s what Sehun had told him. That they would need Jongdae’s explicit consent to go at his body. He nodded, mouth hanging open slightly. 

“And if your masseuse thinks it’s appropriate, they will use liquid magic from their wand to help you relax from within, is that something you’d enjoy?” 

“Sehun said it tastes really good. Uh—yeah.” 

“Great! The head will come,” Junmyeon paused, smirked, then carried on, “and get you and then they will take you away and make you feel amazing. Does that all sound okay? Any questions?” 

With a nod and shake of his head, Jongdae went and sat down on the floating couch, loving how it rocked him back and forth slowly. He looked around the mansion’s waiting area. It wasn’t a mansion at all, or at least it didn’t look like one to the naked human eye. Sehun told Jongdae about all the magical charms that covered the entrances to most of the rooms in the building. It looked like a tiny shack from the outside, but from Sehun’s description, it was a truly decadent, mystical place. 

Each and every breath Jongdae took, he felt himself sinking further into pure relaxation. Sehun might have been onto something with this place. In his peripheral vision, Jongdae saw Junmyeon hop on a broom and fly off upwards, disappearing into what must be a magical illusion of a ceiling. 

Decanters of all shapes and sizes laced with lotions and potions scattered over shelves and tables, covering the mansion with the wash of sunset colours with a sunrise feel. Jongdae was sure he was magically high as a kite, the fumes were nothing less than yummy-pink-marshmallow-fluff.

“Snuggle-muffin!” Someone crooned as they appeared from nowhere, wearing a jewel adorned cape. 

Another man appeared from behind a draped curtain, of what Jongdae could only assume leads to the back area of the mansion, and gathered the caped man in his arms. “Hey, baby.”

With the way they literally appeared from a puff of smoke, it was clear to Jongdae that they were witches.

The one without the cape was an absolute god of a witch. Electric blue hair framed his strong features and Jongdae couldn’t tell if it was the delicious pinky-purple smog he was happily inhaling or if he was finding himself instantly sexually attracted to this witch. 

Those thoughts quickly dissipated from Jongdae’s mind as the two cute canoodlers cosied on up to each other and kissed each other’s plush lips until they were glistening. 

Jongdae cleared his throat, tasting the candycoated scrumptiousness on his tongue. Whatever the witches were cooking in the cauldrons was doing _things_ to Jongdae. 

“Oh, _hello_ ,” the cute-caped-witch said, leering at Jongdae. 

The blue haired witch placed a kiss to cute-caped-witch’s temple and whispered something to him that made him squeal before turning to Jongdae. “Are you my next client? I’m Minseok, your masseuse.” 

The leering witch turned towards Jongdae and it was only then that Jongdae realised he was completely naked apart from that damn cape tied around his neck. God, if Jongdae didn’t think he was hot before…

“I’m Baekhyun.” He turned to Minseok and grinned. “Hyung, can I join? Can I massage him too? He’s so damn _cute_!” 

Witches were always so forward with their desires. Jongdae blushed, staring at the strands of white hair that stuck out on Baekhyun’s head, avoiding looking down the expanse of Baekhyun’s naked frame. 

“You just had Sehun, are you sure you can go again?” 

With Minseok’s words the tantalising vapour dissipated into nothingness as a gust of wind hurtled out from where Baekhyun came. 

Sehun popped out, holding a wand in his hand, face twisted in utter shock. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Water cascaded from the magically adorned faux ceiling, leaving no wetness in its wake as it seemingly disappeared into thin air and returned, in an endless waterfall. It was truly beautiful but Jongdae was feeling more and more lightheaded, so he wasn’t sure if it was real. 

Then, with one last fall of water, Junmyeon rode down on the wave, broom in hand, landing in front of Sehun. “I told you to stop playing with my wand, Sehunnie.” 

It was a power move from Junmyeon, Jongdae thought, but that was overshadowed by the innocent innuendo that had Jongdae chuckling under his breath. 

“Jongdae-hyung, you came!” Sehun crowed, dodging Junmyeon and keeping the wand tightly in his grasp. 

Jongdae looked down at his crotch, high and confused, he didn’t think he had… 

“So you _are_ my next appointment.” Minseok sauntered over. He looked like he was everything but a masseuse, the way his tight leather pants clung to his toned thighs, the body harness highlighted the rivets of his abs because _of course_ he was half naked too. Minseok cupped Jongdae’s face in one palm, breaking the touch barrier with ease. 

“Y-Yes, I’m Jongdae.”

The hustle and bustle of Sehun touching Jongdae all over, telling him how much he was going to _love_ the massage, how Minseok’s hands were the best in the world had Jongdae blushing. All the while Minseok continued to cup Jongdae’s face, looking deep into Jongdae’s eyes with far too much intimacy for a professional appointment. 

“Let's get you taken care of," Minseok purred, breaking Jongdae from his daze. 

Baekhyun smirked, adding, "You’re in good hands.”

Then, Minseok and Baekhyun pulled Jongdae up, taking him out of the room.

—

When they made their way into a different room, the magical haze instantly cleared Jongdae’s head. The room was a lot tidier than the waiting area, more organised and decluttered.

As if he was a mind reader, Minseok said, “You don’t feel as high now, huh? But I bet you feel relaxed.” 

Jongdae didn’t know what it was about these men, but he felt like he could barely talk in their presence.

That certainly wasn’t helped by the way Baekhyun settled himself on a hovering cushion, thick thighs spread apart and showing _everything_ to Jongdae. 

“Have you ever had someone rub you down before?” Minseok asked, fingering a jar of lotion. “Ever had someone use magic to make you feel good?” 

Even though they were simple, innocent questions, Minseok’s sultry voice sent Jongdae’s mind reeling into unsafe territory. He thought about Minseok rubbing him down and making him feel good in other ways. 

“No, actually,” Jongdae finally found some words to speak. “I might need you to talk me through it. I’m a little nervous.” 

“Oh, we are absolutely delighted to take your virginity!” Baekhyun beamed. “It’s always a pleasure to be someone’s first time.” 

Jongdae gulped and screwed his eyes shut momentarily. Two hot witches touching him, using their magic on him, he wasn’t sure if he would make it out alive. 

“First, you need to take your clothes off.” Minseok kept pressing two fingers in and out of the jar of lotion. He looked to Jongdae and added, “Don’t worry, I’ll put a spell around you so we can’t see anything.” 

It was clear to Jongdae that his face must have been a picture for Minseok to reassure him so explicitly. 

“Shall I strip now?” Jongdae asked, fingers slipping into the hem of his sweats. Minseok just nodded, so Jongdae took that as his cue. 

For all the colourful enchantments Jongdae had seen, there was nothing to assure him that Minseok and Baekhyun couldn’t see him as he got naked. Baekhyun’s eyes were boring into Jongdae but he was sure these were professional witches, they wouldn’t take advantage of a helpless, average human. Surely. 

Jongdae stood there, clothes in his hands, eyes shifting between Minseok and Baekhyun. He was only ever naked in front of people he was about to open his legs for, so it was definitely a new experience. “What now?” 

“Get on the bed. Face down, ass up.” Baekhyun smirked, crossing his legs and basically framing his nether regions with his thick thighs. With a flick of Baekhyun’s wrist, Jongdae’s clothes were settled on the counter top.

That was a position Jongdae was definitely used to, so he settled into it with ease. He guessed with the spell covering his modesty, there was no need for a towel on his ass. 

“I’ll talk you through everything, so you know when I’m coming, okay?” Minseok questioned. An innocent massage was feeling a lot more like some soft foreplay. 

Jongdae nodded, angling his head on the bed so he wasn’t in direct eye line with Baekhyun’s nakedness.

“First I’m going to give you a quick rub down, assess your body with my hands. I’ll press into your muscles. Do you think you’ll like it hard?” Minseok’s professional tone made Jongdae shudder. 

Fingers danced lightly over Jongdae’s back, making the hairs on his body stand on end. It was only the beginning and Jongdae felt so close to the edge. Was it okay to be finding the situation so sexually charged? 

“I’m—I’m not sure how I’ll like it.” It was true, Jongdae was a complete novice. He needed guidance. 

“Well do you want it soft, like this?” Minseok’s fingertips kneaded Jongdae’s lower back gently. “Or does it feel good if I press into you hard, like this?” 

A moan accidentally slipped past Jongdae’s lips. His body ran hot, but it didn’t stop him saying, “I like it hard. It feels good when you do it hard.” 

Minseok maneuvered his way around Jongdae’s body. It wasn’t until Minseok leaned forward that Jongdae realised that leather-clad-crotch was _so close_ to Jongdae’s face. 

Hands pressed down Jongdae’s back, rubbing circles into his muscles. He felt more tense knowing that if he opened his eyes, he would come face to face with Minseok’s groin. Baekhyun had been testing Jongdae’s resolve having such a pretty dick on display, Jongdae didn’t know if he could cope with another eyeful. 

“God,” Minseok whispered, “you’re so _tight.”_

“D’you need me to make him loose?” Baekhyun added, all too happily. 

The words were like a right and left hook to Jongdae’s sanity, leaving him breathless.

“Yeah, please. Just use your wand to loosen him up though, okay?” Minseok sounded so good being in charge. Jongdae squeezed his bare thighs together, not knowing exactly where Baekhyun was going to use his wand. 

“Does this feel good?” Baekhyun asked, quietly. With his eyes closed, Jongdae hadn’t realised how close Baekhyun had come. The thought that both of the witches crotches were _right there_ if only Jongdae would open his eyes was making Jongdae feel all kinds of ways. 

Baekhyun pressed his wand between Jongdae’s thighs. The tip of the wand felt warm against Jongdae’s skin and then the magic seeped out. It washed over Jongdae’s body in waves of calmness. Each throb of the wand had Jongdae’s muscles loosening. 

_“Oh,” Jongdae_ moaned as the last bit of magic pulsated into him. “Feels so, so good.”

“You like that?” Minseok asked, continuing his pleasurable ministrations.

“I _love_ it.” 

Baekhyun’s wand was ghosting up and down Jongdae’s thighs, fleeting touches of the tip dipping between the crease of Jongdae’s ass. 

“Switch with me hyung,” Baekhyun crooned, “I’ll take him from the top, you take him from the bottom.” 

After some shuffling around, strong hands gripped the back of Jongdae’s thighs, kneading the flesh. “Seriously, how are you this tight?” Minseok laughed, incredulously. 

“It’s been a—ah—long time since I’ve been rubbed.” 

“Open your eyes, Dae-ya,” Baekhyun whispered, breath ghosting over Jongdae’s face. 

Jongdae had let himself get lost in the pleasure, had forgotten to keep control of himself. He was definitely turned on and he wasn’t sure if opening his eyes was the best thing to do. But, he couldn’t deny someone that was taking him through his first time so well. 

One eye opened first, just to get a peek, to make sure Baekhyun’s bare cock wasn’t right in front of Jongdae’s mouth. It wasn’t, it was Baekhyun’s pretty face that Jongdae was greeted with. 

“Hi, handsome. How are you feeling?” 

“G-good,” Jongdae croaked. His mouth was so dry, he needed to douse himself in something wet. 

“Open up for me?” Baekhyun tapped Jongdae’s lips with the tip, “I’m gonna put my wand in here, okay? You just have to suck on it.” 

Jongdae let his jaw slacken, going pliant for Baekhyun to push inside. Baekhyun pressed his wand a little too deep, making Jongdae gag and his eyes water slightly. 

“Careful, Baek,” Minseok chastised. 

“Sorry, got a little bit excited,” Baekhyun mumbled back. 

All Jongdae could do was follow Baekhyun’s soft orders, closing his lips around the length of Baekhyun’s wand, looking up at Baekhyun through teary eyes and wet eyelashes. 

“Suck on it for me, that’s how you’ll get the magic to come out.” 

Jongdae hollowed out his cheeks, suckling on the wand. Instantly, drops of tasty magic invaded Jongdae’s tongue. It was like something otherworldly, the effect Baekhyun’s magic had on Jongdae’s body. He felt like he was floating on clouds of cushy softness. 

“Just need to lube my hands again, Dae-ya.” Minseok squeezed the tops of Jongdae’s thighs soothingly. 

Baekhyun ran his free hand over Jongdae’s back, tickling the skin. The soft touches, the magic filling his mouth, everything was too much. Jongdae groaned, feeling far too good. 

The wand was gently pulled from Jongdae’s mouth, leaving a little bit of sticky magic on lips. Jongdae poked his tongue out, lapping it up. He didn’t want to miss on drop of that yummy goodness. 

“Can you turn over for us please?” Minseok’s voice broke the silence. 

Nothing could bring Jongdae back into the moment than the dread that caused his body to tense up again, knowing that he had a hard on from all of the targeted touches and inferring innuendos. 

“But—I,” Jongdae stammered, wanting the ground to swallow him up, “I can’t.” 

“We can’t see anything, Jongdae-ah,” Minseok assured, crotch coming back into Jongdae’s view. Those leather pants were sinful. 

Jongdae looked from the obvious bulge in Minseok’s pants, to Minseok’s face and back again. He was going to kill Sehun for giving him the worst case of blue balls ever. 

It was hard to turn around on the massage table, knowing that he was also hard.. His cock stood proudly in the room, contrasting with the way his tummy was turning with shyness. 

Lubed up hands stroked over the sensitive skin of Jongdae’s inner thighs, coating them with a tingling wetness. “What’s that?” 

Minseok chuckled, “Just some enchanted cream, don’t panic.” 

Baekhyun ran his wand up and down Jongdae’s sternum, magic pooling out of the tip into Jongdae’s muscles, relaxing him from within. 

There wasn’t anything Jongdae could do apart from _take_. The pooling magic coursed through Jongdae’s veins, sent him into another plane of relaxed pleasure. 

The cream made his thighs quiver and tense up, only to be relaxed by Baekhyun’s magic again. 

Baekhyun’s wand left Jongdae’s body and in turn, his big hands started pressing down Jongdae’s chest. They ghosted over his nipples, pressed into his ribs, his abs, making their way further and further down. 

As Baekhyun’s hands were nearing Jongdae’s cock, Minseok’s were too. Minseok was pressing lightly over the creamed areas, the slick slide of the lube allowing his hands to move with ease up Jongdae’s thighs. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jongdae mewled. They were both getting so close. So, so close to Jongdae’s cock. 

Their hands were within an inch of touching Jongdae’s most intimate area. Jongdae could tell they were practically framing his dick. 

Just as he thought they were going to do it, going to make him feel pleasure in a completely different way, both of their hands retreated over his skin. 

Jongdae groaned. “Harder—please, go harder.” 

“Do you want me to hurt you, Dae-ya?” Minseok crooned, teasing lilt in his words. Minseok’s fingers dipping into the crease of Jongdae’s hips and Jongdae shuddered. 

“Yes!” Jongdae gasped as his whole body came alight. Every part of him that Minseok and Baekhyun had touched felt as though it was being massaged at once, sending bolts of pleasure zinging through his body. 

The pressure was so much harder than before and Jongdae was _loving_ it. His moans filled the room, unabashed and heady. 

It was enough to have Jongdae feeling like he could free fall over the edge, but something stopped him. He looked between Baekhyun and Minseok’s smirking faces. 

Then, it was all gone. 

“Thank you, Jongdae.” Minseok stroked down Jongdae’s inner thighs one more time. “You took it all so well. You did so well.” 

Jongdae blushed, loving the praise. The witches were so good to him, so caring and gentle. Only doing their job, but still, Jongdae couldn’t deny how amazing he felt. 

“Gonna get you dressed.” Baekhyun flicked his wrist a few times and Jongdae’s clothes were dancing their way onto his body. “Lift your hips please.” 

Stark realisation hit Jongdae that with his clothes back on, the bulge in his pants was very visible to the room. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Baekhyun leered. 

Jongdae quickly got up, covered himself with his hands.

“Th-thank you for that. Thank you for going as hard as you did. I really—really enjoyed it.” His voice trembled with need, he absolutely had to get home so he could sort himself out. 

“Make sure you come,” Minseok paused, smirking, “back. We’d love to see you come again. You're just our type.” 

It made Jongdae gulp, eyes flitting to the two witch’s crotches, seeing they were also having the same problem. He would come, come and come again if it meant he could be treated by Baekhyun and Minseok. 

As Jongdae hurried out of the room, muttering his thanks, Baekhyun called, “It was so good to take your virginity. I’m glad we were your firsts!” 

—

Sehun was sat cradling a blissed out, naked Junmyeon in his lap. The floating couch was rocking erratically and Jongdae clocked on to what Sehun must have been doing. Sehun was smirking, looking all too pleased with himself. 

“Aren’t you glad you came, hyung?” 

Jongdae would have smacked Sehun up the back of the head and told him that he hadn’t, _yet._ He would do that, if he wasn’t rushing off to go sort out his own aching arousal. 


End file.
